


Maybe it's you

by Nabis_lesbian



Category: Mean Girls (2004), Mean Girls - Richmond/Benjamin/Fey
Genre: Enemies to Friends to Lovers, Enemies to Lovers, Eventual Smut i hope, F/F, Slow Burn
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-07-15
Updated: 2020-06-21
Packaged: 2020-06-29 06:18:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 8
Words: 8,125
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19824265
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nabis_lesbian/pseuds/Nabis_lesbian
Summary: Janis finds Regina crying at a party, and even though she knows she shouldn't, she decides to stay and help her, finding out some new things about her.





	1. some truths come out

**Author's Note:**

> Hi! So this is my first time writting and im crazy excited about it because i think it turned out pretty well! Also my first language isn't english, so please don't be too hard on me. I really hope you enjoy reading it as much as I enjoyed writing it, and hope to have some more very soon!
> 
> Also TW: D slur and brief mentions of rape, not explicit.

Janis wasn’t sure of what she was doing there. She hated parties. Just a bunch of teenagers getting drunk and doing stupid shit was something she didn’t want to be part of, specially how she was viewed in high school.

But still there she was, all because of some guy that Damian wanted to impress, and even though he had begged her to be his wingman, he was nowhere to be found. So that left her alone at a party where she didn’t know anyone.

As soon as this realization hit her, she knew she had to scape. Her first idea was to go outside, but the whole house was surrounded by people, and home wasn’t an option either, as Damian’s mom was their ride, so she decided to just hide in a bathroom for a while, clear her mind and then go back.

She began to make her way to the closest toilet in the first floor of this unknown house she was in, only to find like 20 people waiting to get inside. She had no other option than to go upstairs, even though the host had made himself clear as that people shouldn’t go there, but Janis supposed that this was to avoid gross hookups on unwanted beds, and that just a trip to the bathroom wouldn’t hurt. 

As soon as she got to the top of the stairs, she headed to the bathroom and opened the door without thinking, only to find the one and only Regina George. But it was a Regina George that she hadn’t seen for a long long time; She was crying. 

Janis’ first instinct was to run away, and find Damian to leave immediately, but something made her stay. Regina had once made her life amazing, and but she had also destroyed to mere wrecked pieces. And even though all her instincts told her to get out of there, she couldn’t help but say:  
“Hey”  
Regina immediately turned around with a scared expression on her face, followed by a loud:  
“What are you doing here?”  
“Just wanted to get away from the party, you know, they’re not really my thing. But it seems that you have more stuff to explain than I do”  
The blonde set her sight on the floor. “Why would I even talk to you, space dyke?”.

Even though Janis felt like she didn’t really mean it, she felt hurt, so she just said: “I knew trying just to talk to you was a bad idea. I hope you and your ugly tears have a great night”.

She began to walk to the door, when she was stopped by a soft “wait”. She turned around.

“Do you promise not to tell?” Continued Regina  
“Why would I? No one in this school even speaks to me”.  
Regina’s expression changed very briefly, and after a few seconds she continued:  
“Well… I just… he…” Regina struggled to get the words out, and the sobs reappeared, stopping her talk. Janis rushed to hold her by instinct, but she stopped when she was about to touch her.

“Wow, what happened?” inquired the brunette  
Regina tried to calm down and breathed slowly a couple times, then finally said:  
“I was with Shane Omen inside his room and he made me… do stuff I didn’t want to do and” -The cries returned- “I tried to tell him to stop but he wouldn’t listen and I-“

It was obvious that Regina couldn’t keep talking, and that’s when Janis decided to take a step closer and hug the shorter girl, which made Regina cling to her on a tight grasp.  
“It’s okay, Regina” Janis tried to calm her, even though she was still surprised after the acts that the blonde had mentioned “It’s over now”. 

“You know, don’t ever speak about this ever again but…” The blonde began to speak next to Janis’ neck, which sent shivers through the brunette’s back. Just now she noticed the closeness between their two bodies, and she liked it.  
“I actually miss you” Regina continued “But you don’t understand. I have to go back”. She separated her body from Janis’, leaving her with a cold sensation on her body.  
“Why? Regina you don’t have to do anything you don't want to” Janis expressed.  
“I always admired that part of you, you know? the part that isn’t scared ever, and that doesn’t care about what people think”  
“Regina…”  
“But, even though I envy you, I’m not like you. I care about my status. It’s all I have, and I can’t lose it.” She made a small pause. “You’re lucky I’m a little bit drunk and sad because otherwise I’d never tell this stuff to anyone.” That brought up a smile to janis’ face. Then Regina started to make her way outside the toilet, when she was stoped by janis’ voice:  
“Why?”  
“Why what?” the blonde responded

“Why did you stoped being my friend, why did you bully me so hard, why… did you do it? And don’t tell me it’s because the gay thing because I know that you actually aren’t homophobic”  
“I- wait you’re really a lesbian?”  
“Yeah, and not thanks to you, but proudly so”  
“Wow, I actually… didn’t know” A brief, almost unnoticeable blush appeared in regina’s cheeks  
“For real?” continued Janis “Then why did you call me that slur all through middle school and still today?”  
“I don’t know. I heard my dad say something bad about gay people, specially dykes- well, lesbians- that day and decided that it was the most hurtful thing I could have said. Maybe because, deep down, I knew that it was true” Regina said this while staring at nothing, with a thoughtful expression.  
“Are you saying that you knew I was gay before even I knew it?”  
“Yeah maybe…” Regina breathed really deeply “ maybe because… I was afraid I was, too”

The shocked expression left on Janis’ face was indescribable.

“And when actually thinking about it, it all makes sense now” the blonde continued “How I hate fucking boys and have never been in love”  
“Wow that’s- I should’ve taken that beer when Damian offered it to me”  
That actually made Regina laugh. A laugh that, Janis noticed, she had missed so much and filled her insides with warmth.

“So, yeah, now you know why.” Regina continued “I didn’t really want to stop being your friend. Hell, I miss that every day. But as I told you, I’m not as strong as you, and our friendship would mean a social suicide, so…”  
“Regina, you are aware that you just told me that you’re a lesbian, right?”  
“Please don’t call me that-“  
“Whatever. What do you plan on doing? Stay in the closet for your whole life? Marry some douchebag and be sad forever?”  
“I don’t know, Janis, what do you want me to do?! Abandon what I’ve worked so hard to get, just to go to colorful parades? Everyone would hate me! My family is not like yours, my dad would kick me out. I would have nothing.”  
“You would have me”  
“What?”  
“You would have me. And maybe, you would be happy. Well, you would for sure be happier than back with Shane Omen back there.”  
Regina just stared at the floor, a sad expression on her face.  
“Think about it, Regina, and maybe, we could go back to being friends or…”  
“or what?”  
Janis took a deep breath “I’m going home, Damian must be looking for me and it’s getting late. If you want to reach me, you know where I am”

With that, Janis left the room.


	2. We meet again

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Regina goes to Janis' house for the first time in a while

Janis didn’t know what she was expecting. What did she though? That Regina was actually gonna abandon her whole “Queen of Northshore” pose and go hang out with her and the art freaks? well, that is definitely not what happened.

Regina had been avoiding her all week, well, not like it was any different that what had been happening all through high school, but, deep down, Janis actually had hoped that things could change.

Still, even though almost unnoticeable, she did have caught Regina staring at her more than usual, but every time she stared back, the blonde took her eyes away quickly, and kept on with her conversation with the other plastics, or with Aaron Samuels, her boyfriend.

“Ew”, though Janis. Now that she knew the truth about Regina’s sexuality, the mere though of how she must feel while kissing -or more- someone she wasn’t attracted to made her sick.  
But whatever, she kept thinking, It’s her life and she can do whatever and whoever she wants.

The following week kept on without anything new. The same gossip she wasn’t part of, the same drama with Damian and her other friends, the same boring school stuff. 

Even though she had thought about telling Damian about her whole meeting with Regina, she had dismissed the thought. She had promised not to tell, after all, and Regina might not be one, but Janis is a loyal person. Also Damian would probably kill her, if he found out she had been nice to the evil queen.

As I was saying, the week kept its normal path, up until that Friday. 

Janis came home from school that day with the plan of staying on her bed watching movies or reading, like she usually did on Fridays. It was raining, and it was the perfect weather for a nice relaxing night in. And it would have been just that, until she heard a knock on the door.

She got up to open it, only to find a cold and wet Regina staring right at her.

“What the fuck are you doing out there?! It’s fucking raining!” Janis started, grabbing the blonde by her shoulders and carrying her inside her home.  
“Yeah thanks for pointing that out, I hadn’t noticed” Regina answered coldly.

Janis took a deeb breath, trying to calm down. “when I said you know where to find me, I meant like on instagram or something, not literally coming to my fucking house”  
“I’m sorry I… wanted to talk to you”.  
“Do you have any idea of what my mom would have done if she had seen you there? She hates you, you know?”  
“Yes, I know. But I also know that she works until late on Fridays night, and that you like to stay in because you say you’re tired of seeing people all week and you need a day to rest, but you actually you just want to see bad movies without anyone criticizing you”

Janis didn’t answered that, she just proceeded to guide Regina to her room, and went to find a towel for Regina’s hair. Luckily, her clothes weren’t too wet, and she probably didn’t need to change them. After that, she sit on her bed, leaving a spot for the other girl, but the blonde didn’t sit right away, she just started to walk around it, just staring at all the stuff she had on the walls and shelves

“So,” Janis began, “Are you going to tell me what are you here for? Or are you just going to keep staring at my stuff like if this was the fucking Louvre?”  
“I’m sorry, your art is really good” Regina said, sincerity found in her tone.  
“Yeah, you know it kind of it’s thanks to you. After you bullied me to almost depression, I started to draw a lot and I guess I got better”  
“Janis I can’t express how sorry I am, I-“ Regina said while sitting on the bed a few feet away from janis.  
“Forget it, we’re not talking about that now. What did you want to tell me?”  
Regina’s expression shifted and she stared at the floor. She started: “I broke up with Aaron”  
Janis’ face was genuinely surprised “Wow, that’s actually… great! Did you come out to him?”  
“Yes, janis” Regina said with sarcasm, rolling her eyes “I told my boyfriend of almost one year that I’m a d-“ She paused “That I don’t like boys”.  
“Okay, chill, I was just asking” Janis answered, dryly “Then what did you tell him?”  
“That I was tired of him because he was boring, or something like that, I don’t remember”  
“Regina, that’s so mean. You probably crushed him!”  
“Whatever, he was just a stupid boy that I used to be popular, he didn’t even knew how to fuck”  
Janis smiled at the last part “Do any of them know how to?  
“I mean, I can tell that some do it better than others” Regina hugged her knees while sitting on the bed, resting her back on the wall behind her. “With some of them I can even enjoy it, if I don’t think about it much, but Aaron wasn’t one of them”   
That made Janis laugh “Gross”, she said while laughing

Regina’s expression shifted into a more thoughtful one “How is it like? Doing it… with a girl?”  
“I don’t know” Janis answered “I’ve never done it”  
Regina’s eyes opened wildly “Are you a virgin?!”  
“Well, yes. Regina we’re in high school! We don’t have to have done the entire kamasutra by now. And also, there aren’t really many out girls in our school, thanks to someone and her homophobic slurs, so…”  
“So we’re on the same page here” Regina showed a little bit guilty and sad after hearing that last comment.  
“I guess so.”

A brief silence was formed between the two of them. And then Janis expressed:  
“I can’t believe I’m talking about this stuff with you.”  
“That makes the two of us.” Regina continued, shifting her position by resting her legs bended on the bed, and supporting her weight on her arms. “But I guess I feel comfortable talking to you. Like you understand me”  
“I think I’m going to regret saying this but… Me too”

They both stayed for some moments just staring at each other. Then, Regina’s eyesight shifted down, until she was directly staring into Janis’ lips. Then, the blonde started to come closer very slowly, until Janis’ brain realized what was happening.

“What are you doing?” Said the brunette, when Regina’s lips were centimeters apart from hers.

That scared her considerably. She started to get nervous and quickly got up from the bed. “I… I don’t know what- I… I should go I’m really sorry”

“No! Regina, It’s okay…” Janis tried to stop her, but Regina had already left her house.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> omg this is going so slowly but who doesn't love the suspense, right? Anyway tell me what you think if you want I appreciate it, and remember my tumblr is @dntknowhowtousethis :)


	3. Texting

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Janis has some rough time trying to sleep, so she contacts Regina to try to ease her mind. Also some scenes with external friends

Janis couldn’t get to sleep that night, a million thoughts running through her head. 

Did Regina really tried to… To kiss her? And worse, if she had not stopped her, what would she have done? Would she have let her? 

No. That’s impossible. Regina was the queen of high school, she would never try to kiss a no one like Janis. But it did seemed like that was what the Blonde was trying to do when she came closer to her that afternoon.

This complicated enigma was endless, Janis figured, there was no other option to solve this than to ask Regina. And her insomnia told her to do it right now, at two a.m. on a Friday.

Her smart ass got her phone and tried to send the blonde a text message, but she remembered that she didn’t have Regina’s phone number because of obvious reasons, so she decided to find her on instagram. 

Her account appeared instantly as soon as she put Reg- on the searcher, and she took a moment to scroll through her profile, which was public. 

Regina’s pictures were as basic as any other straight girl in Northshore. Her on a bikini with the caption “Take me back”; Many selfies; Pictures with friends… Nothing specially different from anyone else. 

She got into her DMs and started to type: “Hey, are you up?”

After a while, she received an answer: “Who is this?”.

Of course. Janis thought, Regina doesn’t follow her, and her account is private.

“Sorry, I’m Janis.”

“Janis It’s like 2 a.m.” answered Regina, followed by another message: “What are you doing up?”

“I could ask you the same thing”

After that Regina started typing, but no message arrived, so Janis continued:

“I just wanted to tell you that I had fun today”, she sent, then she started to type another text “Spending time with you is surprisingly nice, when you’re not being a bitch”, but she deleted it. Thankfully, Regina started typing again, and then she received her text:

“Yeah, me too. For real, I wish we could see each other more”

“Do you want to meet tomorrow?” She sent it without even thinking, because she knew she would regret doing it if she did.

“I would love to, but it’s Saturday and Karen and Gretchen will want to go shopping or whatever.”

Janis remembered that she had also planned a movie night with Damian, which she had completely forgotten about. 

“But we could hang out on Sunday, if you want. I usually hang out, well, used to hang out with Aaron then, so my mom won’t be over my head about it”

“So I will be like your secret girlfriend? Haha” Janis typed while smiling

“If that’s what you want to call it :)”

Janis hadn’t actually solved her doubts, but at least she knew that Regina wasn’t mad at her and she still wanted to keep seeing her, even if it was in secret, so she said good night to her and went to sleep.

__________

Regina went to the mall with Karen and Gretchen the next day.

“So, how are you?” Gretchen started. “Because Trang Pak told me that Dawn Schwitzer saw Aaron next to the Locker Room yesterday, totally crying!”

“Good for him” Regina said

“Aren’t you sad?” Karen asked, distractedly.

“At the beginning, a bit but not anymore. I didn’t care about him much from the start, to be honest”

“Yeah, he’s always been kind of a loser” Gretchen contributed, and her and Karen laughed. “So have you heard that…” 

Regina stoped listening after that. She would never say this, but she actually liked spending time with Gretchen and Karen. They weren’t perfect, but they were her friends, after all, and they were loyal and always by her side.

She kept being lost on her thoughts, until Gretchen said with a smirk:

“Hey, Regina, watch that” She pointed surreptitiously at two girls that were walking and holding hands, clearly they were a couple. “Gross right?”

Well, she liked Gretchen most of the time.

“Ew, Gretchen grow up” Regina said, with her general confidence “It’s 2019, homophobia is not cool anymore”.

That caught Gretchen off guard, and she started to mumble: “But- You are- You called-“ She stopped to breath “You’re right. Sorry Regina. They are actually pretty cute” she ended up saying, a tired expression on her face

After a while, Karen enquired “How do two girls do it?”

__________

“I know that look” Damian said. 

Both he and Janis were in his basement for movie night, and Janis had been staring at the wall for a while, not giving much attention to the movie and, without wanting to, thinking about Regina.

“What? What are you talking about?”

“That is the look that you had when that cute barista gave you her number a couple of weeks ago, and the look you had when you dated that girl in arts camp. You like someone”

“That’s bullshit, Damian, I was just very concentrated it watching this movie or whatever”

“Yeah, sure, and you could totally explain to me its argument right now, right?

“I-“

“Whatever, come on Janis I’m your best friend! You can tell me everything”

“But-“  
“No, sorry, you have to tell me everything. So come on, spit it out!”

“Damian, for real I don’t have anything to tell you!”

“Alright, alright, don’t tell me who’s your crush. But at least tell me if I know her!”

“Damian! I swear to god I’m gonna kill you!” She said, while taking a pillow from the sofa they were sitting on and hitting him with it.

“This won’t be over so fast, Janis! You’re going to tell me everything sooner or later, I-“ He stopped after a pillow hit his face.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Omg this is taking so much longer than I wanted lol. I'll try to make them at least kiss in the next chapter please don't be mad at me haha. Leave comment or whatever if you want, and you can speak to me through tumblr @dntknowhowtousethis if you have anything to say :)


	4. The park

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Janis and Regina meet at their old spot

“So, where do you wanna meet?” Janis sent the message to Regina on Sunday afternoon, several moments before their accorded time. 

Soon, the reply arrived: “Do you remember that park close to my house where we used to go when we were little? That could be a good spot” A while later another text came “If you’re comfortable, of course. It’s okay if you don’t like it or whatever”

Before another nervous text from Regina came, Janis decided to answer “Yeah, that’s nice, don’t worry” 

And so, at the exact time of 5:30 pm, Janis was at the park.

She couldn’t help but notice that there were lots of families with little kids around and, as expected, nobody of their age. That eased her nervous mind a little bit, knowing that there were no worries on being seen.

Regina arrived a little bit later, as Janis was expecting. She had always been a little bit slow, but it didn’t mattered much to Janis.

She noticed, however, that her heart started to beat a little bit, almost unnoticeable, faster as the blonde got closer.

“Hi, secret girlfriend” Regina said when she finally met Janis. She had a smile on her face, and her cheeks were flushed, probably because of the cold, Janis assumed.

“Hi” Janis answered. She didn’t know what was going on inside her head. She was usually very open and confident, but today she felt nervous and strangely shy.

Regina clearly felt it, and it made her even more nervous, which was noticeable when she spoke: “So I was thinking… Do you remember that spot we used to play in that was in this park? that place we used to call our-“  
“Our secret spot!” Janis interrupted “Yes! how could I have forgotten? We should go!”  
“That’s what I was gonna say” Regina finished, and they stayed there staring at each other, until Regina led the way. 

It surprised Janis how easily the blonde knew the path, and it wasn’t long until they arrived there: A small clear between the trees surrounding the park. In the middle of the floor covered with leaves, there was an old dead tree.

“Man, I remember this place so much!” Janis said, slowly walking around and then sitting on the tree “This used to be my spot remember? but it looks like my fat butt doesn’t fit anymore”

That made Regina loudly laugh, while she made her way to her old spot, right next to Janis but on a higher part of the tree.

“I haven’t told you but” the blonde started “I’ve been coming here after all this years. Like, a lot”

“Seriously? Why?” The brunette enquired.

“I don’t know.”Regina’s smile faded a little bit, and she stared at the floor. “When things in home, or at school are too much, I like to come here. I guess it relaxes me. It reminds me of an easier time”

“Yeah, things were easy back then” Janis suddenly got up “Do you mind if I sit there next to you? that branch was killing me, I remembered it being more comfortable.”

“Yeah, sure”

After sitting next to Regina, Janis continued: “Sometimes, I too wish I could go back, I-“

But the sudden proximity of their two bodies made Regina nervous, and she suddenly got up and said “You know? You can sit there, I don’t mind sitting on the floor and that place is way too small for both-“

“No, I really don’t care, for real, sit”

“You don’t have to do this I-“

“Please” Janis finished “If you want”

Slowly Regina returned to her previous spot, feeling Janis’ proximity more now than ever.

After a small pause of silence, Janis finally got the courage to ask “Did you tried to kiss me the other night?”

“What?” Regina nervously asked.

“I know you understood me. Did you?”

Janis hadn’t seen regina as scared in her life, she really looked as if she was about to cry when she said: “I’m really sorry, Janis, I didn’t know what I was thinking. I’m really really sorry that I even got to think that a girl like you could ever be into someone like me and It was like if my body thought by itself and I just-“

“Wait wait wait, hold on. You like me?”

Regina was speechless and her face was completely red. 

“And you’re scared that I wouldn’t like you?” Janis continued “Regina, how can you think so low about yourself?”

“Well” the blonde answered “I haven’t been the best person in the last years, and I hurt you so badly. I could never expect you to even get at my level, let alone like me.”

“But Regina, you’ve grown. You’ve apologized and I can feel that you’ve changed. I know that there’s still a long way to go, but” She slowly moved her hand so it was on top of Regina, and her fingers moved around hers. “We can go through it together”

They stayed there, just staring at each other for a while. Janis could begin to feel really how close they were, and how nervous Regina really was. Her cheeks started to get more flustered, and she finally summoned the courage to say:

“I think I want to kiss you now”

Regina waited a few seconds, and she slowly moved her head on an affirmative gesture.

Then, Janis’ free hand moved to stroke Regina’s cheek, and she leisurely moved her head until her lips were on hers.

Regina instantly felt a wave of hit run through her body. The brunette’s lips were incredibly soft against hers, and they moved on a slow path that she soon corresponded. Kissing Janis felt incredible compared to any of the other guys she had kissed before. She was gentle, and soft. It was like she knew how she felt, and what she wanted, and gave her exactly that.

She felt her body move on her own when she separated her hand from Janis’ and she grabbed the other girl by the back of her neck, in order to deepen the kiss. It felt amazing, like a drug she couldn’t get separated to. Up until Janis broke the kiss.

Then, Regina felt bad. Like if it was her fault. There was worry in her voice when she said:   
“I’m sorry! Was I too rough? I can-“  
“No” Janis stoped her, and she put her forehead against the shorter girl’s “It was perfect” She continued “I was just… wow”. She laughed.

“Wow” Regina affirmed.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, um yeah, they finally kissed. Man, I hope I did this right! You can tell me what you think in the comments I would appreciate it :)   
> PS: Aren't they the most useless lesbians you'll ever see? I love them.


	5. Confessions

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Janis and Regina get asked about their relationship

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hahaha! I'm not dead! I hope this chapter surprised you as much as it did to me, you know with the quarantine and stuff this kept getting kudos and I kept getting bored, so why not advance a little more into our story?
> 
> As a little "previously on" because so much time has passed I doubt most of you will remember anything:  
> Regina and Janis kissed (finally!) after, like, three episodes of sexual tension and wanting to get together. But neither of them want to tell their friends about their relationship, as they know those would probably not approve.

Janis and Regina didn’t talk until the following Monday, when Janis, already sit on her chair, saw Regina pass by, and sneakily leave a folded note on her table. 

Confused, and taking advantage that Damian was talking to some Jock, she opened the paper, only to find, written on glitter pink ink, “Meet me on the south side broken toilet at lunch time”.

After four periods of ignoring each other, the time came, and on the middle of the way to the cafeteria, Janis said:   
“I need to go to the bathroom”  
Which Damian answered: “Okay, go to this one right here, I’ll wait for you”  
Shit Janis thought.  
“Yeah, but this one will be full right now, because it’s lunch time, and it might take a while so… I better go to a more far away one.”  
Damian got a confused and suspicious expression on his face “Alright… I’ll wait for you on our table, don’t take long though”

Janis was already leaving when she said “I won’t, bye!”

______

As soon as the brunette opened the door, she got attacked by Regina’s ferocious lips, while she closed the door and pushed her against it. 

Janis was surprised at the beginning, but she quickly relaxed and reciprocated the kiss, until Regina broke it to say:  
“I missed you”  
And started to kiss her cheek, and head down to her jaw and then her neck, in which she stopped to suck on her pulse point.  
Janis roughly pushed her then “Don’t think about leaving a mark!”

Regina then separated from her, which Janis noticed at the moment, and wanted nothing more than to get her back where she was.   
“I’m sorry, I got too into it I’m really sorry.” Said the blonde  
“Stop apologizing so much, babe, I got scared. That’s all. I missed you too”

Regina smiled. “You called me babe”, her mood immediately getting better.

“Yeah I mean...” Janis answered “What? No, I didn’t. I mean I call everyone babe I just...” 

Regina stopped her babbling by kissing her for a while. After that, she broke the kiss and got away from the brunette by saying “See you later, babe” and leaving the bathroom.

That left Janis with a goofy smile and staring at the door.  
_______

When Regina arrived to the plastic’s table at lunch, she found a very worried Gretchen, who asked her  
“Where were you? I’ve been texting you like crazy this whole hour!”

“I was in the toilet” Regina answered.

“Were you puking?” Karen continued “Because I read that you have to eat first for it to work”

“No, of course i wasn’t, Karen. And what I do or I don’t do in toilets shouldn’t worry you that much.”

“Maybe you were with someone?” Gretchen said with her most gossipy grin.

“So what” answered the blonde.

“OMG who?!” The other two said at the same time

“I can’t tell anyone, guys. Let’s say that he just shouldn’t be with me, so if anyone found out, bad things would happen to both of us”

“But we’re your friends” Gretchen continued “we won’t tell anyone.

“I know, girls” She falsely held both of their hands and sadly said “believe me. If I could tell you, I would! But I’m not able to yet.” She made a pause. “So what’s the drama with Down Switzer?”

__________

“Janis i swear to god if you don’t tell me right now who you were making out with in that toilet just a moment ago we are gonna have serious problems” Damian started without even letting Janis sit in their usual table  
.  
“I-“ Janis started, but was quickly interrupted by him: Don’t even try to deny it when you didn’t even bother to remove the bits of smudged lipstick from your mouth. I am stopping this right now if you don’t confess I-“

“Okay! Okay, but don’t scream. I don’t want the entire school finding out!” Janis looked around and after a small pause continued: “But not here, let’s go somewhere more quiet”.

“Supply closet” Damian answered with his most devious and excited grin.

As soon as they reached the room, Janis closed the door and locked it. She instinctively avoided Damian’s eyes, and after a deep breath, she started:  
“Okay, so don’t freak out…”

“It’s Regina George, isn’t it?”

Janis was astonished. “You know?!”

“I had my suspicions, but it was just confirmed when I saw you a minute ago. Only she is allowed to wear that shade of lipstick.”He made a pause. “Also you can’t hide shit. You’ll be lucky if the entire school doesn’t know already judging by the way you stare at her.”

Janis stumbled to the floor staring at the ceiling. “Am I really that obvious?” 

She stared at Damian only to see him nodding “Yes hun. But don’t worry, not many people look at you anyway, and thankfully Regina is much better than you at dissimulating.”

Janis took a deep breath “So what do you think?”

“I think you already know what my opinion is. I worry about you, and I don’t want you getting hurt. Now, the person you are dating-“

“We are not dating” She interrupted

“Whatever, she is the person that has hurt you the most in your life. I am a firm believer that people can change, but If I could pick someone that was the exception, it would be Regina George.”

“I know, and I thought like that too, but she is just… so insecure when you meet her. She is so nice with me and so cute-”“And extremely hot”

“And extremely hot… Hey!” Janis exclaimed blushing 

“Look Jan, you didn’t ask for my opinion, so I know that whatever I say is not going to matter to you. But I don’t think this is a good Idea.”

Janis looked at him with a sad expression

“However,” He continued “I trust you, and as your best and closest friend, I will give her the benefit of the doubt”

“Thank you, Damian. You’re the best” Janis smiled and hugged her friend.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So i am happy someone if following this stuff! I am not gonna lie, I don't know if I'm gonna keep going with this, but I am gonna try. Scream at me if you like this and you're mad I took so long to upload, or just say anything if you feel like it. Every comment is appreciated :)


	6. Upgrade

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The girls hang out to confess some stuff that has happened and they speak about their relationship

“Meet at our spot in the park this afternoon? I kinda have something to tell you” Read the message that Janis had sent to Regina just a few seconds ago. School had ended and Regina was chilling in her bed just staring at her phone. Karen and Gretchen had school stuff this evening so they couldn’t hang out. Actually, Regina had been thinking of asking Janis to hang out, but now she was a little bit terrified.

Nobody said that and meant anything good, right? That’s the same phrase she used when she broke up with Aaron. Well actually she used “we need to talk” but same thing.

Regina considered herself an expert in all things social media and text messages. She was part of the plastics, so she had to know her way in this world, and she was aware that the phrase “I have something to tell you” could only mean two things: “I want to break up with you” or… 

No, Janis couldn’t mean anything else, right? Could she want to say that she… Loved her? 

Regina dismissed the idea quickly. They had only kissed twice, and they hadn’t even confirmed they were dating yet. 

This brought a new question to the blonde’s head: Did she want to date Janis Ian? I mean, she did liked her, and wanted to spend as much time with her as possible, and we had already confirmed that she didn’t like boys…

But whatever, regina thought, Janis was gonna break up with her anyway so better get it over with.

“What time” she answered the text message, and proceeded to get ready to have her heart broken.

_______

Janis was already there when Regina showed up. The blonde hesitated a bit at first, but decided to sit next to Janis, though keeping a bit of distance from her bodies to touch.

Regina spoke first:  
“So.. what did you want to say to me?”

Janis took a deep breath, and said:

“I… Told Damian about us”

“Oh thank god!” Regina screamed and strongly hugged Janis. “I though you were gonna say that you didn’t wanna see me anymore!”

Janis hugged her back “No! Why would I say that?” They separated so that she could look into Regina’s face “But aren’t you mad? I thought you didn’t want anyone to know about you”

“And I don’t… Oh my god I don’t! Why did you tell him?! What did he say?! What am I gonna do?!?!”

“Okay, Regina, Chill. He was fine with it. I told him because he kinda figured it out-“ Regina’s expression got worse “Because he knows me! And he can tell when I like someone”

Janis made a pause “I only confirmed it to him because I know he’s not gonna say anything. He is gay too and knows how to respect people’s boundaries, you don’t have to worry about anything, for real”.

Janis’ voice relaxed Regina, but couldn’t calm her completely. The realization that, sooner or later everyone was going to know her secret suddenly hit her. 

Sure, Damian was nice and he wasn’t going to tell anyone, but what was she going to do eventually? Their relationship was getting more serious every day. And she didn’t want to have to keep it hidden forever. There was a tiny voice inside her growing stronger per moments, and wanted to tell the world “I am dating Janis Sarkisian! she is my girlfriend!” Even if it wasn’t completely true yet.

Opportunely, Janis interrupted her train of thought:  
“There is something else I want to tell you, Regina…”

“What is it?” The blonde answered

“What are we? Do you… want to date?”

Regina immediately thought “Yes”. But she didn’t say it that fast. She had never been questioned this that quick before. Usually boys took at least three weeks to drop the question, some didn’t even do it. But her and Janis had only been “talking” for one week, and it had only been one day since they had kissed.

But this was important for them, this was important for Janis, and Regina knew the answer for sure.

So she relaxed, smiled and said “I would love that”.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is still going! thanks for reading babes :)


	7. What are friends for'

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Regina hangs out with the plastics and a considerable ammount of alcohol is consumed

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i have my final project due in 3 days, but I'm writing this instead. :)

Regina couldn’t hide her smile coming home. She had spent the afternoon with her girlfriend, no other than Janis Sarkisian. God, it felt weird even saying it. 

She still couldn’t believe what had happened. It was hard enough to understand that Janis forgave her, but that she liked her? Snd wanted to date her? Were concepts that escaped her mind. But they were real. She had a girlfriend, that had just sent her a cute text hoping she got home safe.

Regina was so happy, but there was certain anxiety within her. Making her and Janis’ relationship official meant that she was one step closer to having to come out. And, even though she knew Janis was okay with keeping them secret, she was aware that the girl was out and with Janis’ only friend knowing about them, the brunette had no reason except Regina’s preferences to want to stay hidden. Hell, even Regina wanted to scream it for everyone to hear.

But she knew she couldn’t. She was Regina George, the queen bee of high school. Coming out of the closet would be the end for her and for the plastics. The whole hierarchy of Northshore would be wrecked, and she couldn’t let that happen!

And furthermore, what would her family think? She didn’t dare go to that place. She decided to take her mind out of it. She was happy with Janis like this. She didn’t need anything else, their relationship was only theirs and nobody needed to know about them, their lives were nobody’s business. 

She texted Janis back as soon as she got home, and told her that she missed her already. Being nice and sweet was never Regina’s style, but with her girlfriend it came so naturally, it was almost as if she was a complete new person that not even herself knew she could be. And even more, being happy with Janis made her feel happier in general, and she could tell that it also made the people close to her happier too.

Just thinking about her friends, a text from the plastics group chat came. Gretchen and Karen had been talking about hanging out that night, as Gretchen’s parents had a dinner date and they had the house all for themselves. Regina was feeling happy and she figured she might as well go. She hadn’t been that close with her friends lately and, deep down, she missed them. So she accepted the plan.

______________

After Regina got changed, started the car, and picked up Karen, they both arrived at Gretchen’s house on time for their meet up. 

Gretchen happily received them and didn’t hesitate to announce:

“Hi girls! I ordered pizzas and found my parent’s key for the liquor cabinet” She winked “What do you want to do first, eat or drink?”

Regina answered as if it was nothing “What do you mean? We’ll drink while we eat, open the gin bottle”

Karen continued absentmindedly while they entered the house and settled on the living room table “I’m sure that’s the healthiest way to drink!”

They quickly settled down, and they started talking about their usual topics: Who was dating who in high school, which loser had done something stupid, or which celebrity was famous then.   
Regina participated constantly in the conversation. She had missed this the past days, when her mind had been elsewhere. She was having fun with her best friends and quickly, they had finished eating and all of them were on their fourth or… maybe fifth drink? They had all stopped counting.

“Okay, okay” Karen had stated “So Tommy from my math class is reaaaally really cute” 

“Kare, he’s like two years younger than us” Gretchen had answered laughingly 

“Well, that didn’t stopped him from making out with me at that last party”

They all started laughing after that, and Karen joined saying “He didn’t kiss that well though…”

“Of course he didn’t, you probably were his first kiss… so cute!” Regina had contributed. 

To which Gretchen added “Of course, you’re the expert now, you have this cute mysterious guy all over you”

“Yeah, why don’t you want to tell us who he is?” Karen had said.

“Nooo no no no, guys, you wouldn’t understand. You’d laugh at me or something!” Regina’s more dramatic face showed up.

“No way, we’re your friends! Why don’t you want to tell us?” Karen asked

“Maybe he’s a loser! Is he, like, in the mathletes or something?” Gretchen continued

“What?! No way! Who do you think I am? That’s gross, Gretchen. Oof Those boys are so gross… All boys are so gross!”

“Except from Tommy from my maths class…” Karen mentioned

“Even that one! I’m sure.” 

“Oh, i get it! You already broke up with that guy” Gretchen salt “Classic Regina, she gets tired of a guy and suddenly they all suck, until she finds the next one”

“Nope. We didn’t broke up… We’re soooo together like really, really, really together.” Regina didn’t notice the huge grin that had appeared on her face in that moment.

“I am confused” Karen tilted her head to the side, looking at nothing

Regina then started talking, basically to herself, and couldn’t stop “You guys just don’t get it. I am so done with boys! Like I don’t like them, like, at all. Why do you like them? Ew.”

Gretchen drunk some more and said with a grin “Then who the hell are you dating?”

“I caaaaan’t tell you! I’m just saying! God, why do you never listen?”

“Oh my god!” Karen screamed. “You’re dating a girl!”

Regina just stared at the ceiling and finished her drink.

“Why didn’t you tell uuuuus! We fully support you!” Karen continued. 

“Whaaaaaaaat?! Who is she?! Is she in the softball team? I think I know who she is!” Gretchen said.

“Wait, you’re okay with it?” Regina asked genuenly surprised

“Of course we are! We are your friends!” Karen exclaimed hugging her.  
“Waiit, for real?” Gretchen said. “I mean, I never would’ve expected it from you…” 

Regina glared at her

“But I’m not gonna judge! Boys really are gross anyway” Gretchen continued and joined the hug.

They stayed like that fro a few seconds, until Gretchen announced “You still have to tell us who she is, I already have 7 possibilities in my head”.

“Bring out another bottle and we’ll see” Regina answered, to which Gretchen obeyed.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I swear the plastics are smarter than this they're just really drunk okay? I'm proud of ma girl regina she's grown so much 🥺🥺 tell me what you think in the comments!


	8. The party keeps going

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Regina still spills the tea with her friends and drunk calls her girlfriend in the mess.

Janis was trying to sleep that night. She really was, but her insomnia was kicking hard.   
She had eventually given up, and was drawing on her bed with a night light, when the call came.

She was fairly surprised when she saw Regina’s name on her phone screen. It was far after one a.m. and the brunette couldn’t help but wonder what was her girlfriend up to this late at night.

“Hiii, babe!” Regina said as soon as Janis answered her phone

Janis smiled and asked her laughingly “Regina, are you drunk?”

“What? Noooo! Well, kind of. Yes”

Janis remembered that the blonde was supposed to hang out with her plastic friends that night,  
so she continued:   
“Well... what’s up? Why did you call? Is everything alright?”

“Oohhh don’t you like to listen to your girlfriend ‘s voice?” Janis heard laughter from  
behind the phone.

“Are Gretchen and Karen with you? Do they know who you are talking to?” 

“So, see, that’s what I wanted to talk to you about... I kinda told them I was dating a girl...”

“What?!” Janis screamed and immediately covered her mouth with her hands.

“Oh my god, are you mad? Please don’t be mad, I didn’t do it on purpose and -“

“No, it’s okay Regina. Don’t worry I was just surprised, are they okay with it?”

“Yes, I had the same worry! But they really are! I love them so muuuuuch, right guys?” Their voices sounded a muffled after this, like they were speaking to themselves.

Janis laughed at that “Well, that takes a weight out of our backs.”

“Right? That’s so fun! Now all of our friends know about us, we could hang out together and everything!”

“That’s really sweet, Regina, but I don’t think that your friends would want to hang out with me.”

“You don’t know that! Maybe they love you!”

“Wait, they don’t know who I am?”

Janis could hear muffled screams from the other side of the phone “Yes, Regina, tell us who she is already!” “Come on!”

Regina then answered to Janis “Nooo, I wanted to check out with you if it was okay for me to say it first”  
“That’s… actually really thoughtful” Janis said with a hint of confusion “But it’s fine by me, I-“

“Okay, great, babe, see you later! Love you!-“ With that Regina ended the call. 

Janis then came back to what she was doing before, until the realization came to her mind.   
“Wait” she thought “Did she just say what I heard her say?!”

__________

Regina hung her phone call with Janis and stared at her friends, who were expecting an answer already.

“Okay… Don’t freak out, guys, but the person I’m dating is…Janis Sarkisian!”

“Wait, Janis?!” Karen screamed 

“The space dyke?” Gretchen added

“MY space dyke” Regina said dreamily 

“Isn’t she… kinda weird?” Karen continued 

“No, when you get to know her, she’s really sweet and nice and thoughtful.”

“I mean, you guys used to be friends, right?” Gretchen added

“Yes. And I have realized lately how much I actually missed her”

“Oh.” A drunk Karen added “That’s so sweet, Regina, I support you guys!”

“But Regina,” Gretchen seemed to have sobered up in one moment. “She is part of the art freaks, what would the people say if they knew you guys are dating!”

“I know...” Regina’s cheerful expression faded. “Trust me, that is one of my biggest fears since we started seeing each other. Not even what would people say, but if anyone found out, thid could mean the end of the plastics!” She was getting nervous by seconds “what are we gonna do?! It’s not like its our last year of high school, we are still juniors!”

“Relax, Regina” Karen interrupted “You are the queen of high school, no one would dare to go against you. And it’s not like anyone is gonna find out anyway”

“Okay, okay. You’re right. There’s no point in worrying about it now.” Regina got the bottle again and showed it to her friends “Better to forget about it, right? Who wants more shots?”

________

The plastics stayed up a while more, until they were too tired and decided to go upstairs and sleep in Gretchen’s bedroom.

Karen and Gretchen fell asleep quickly after resting on the bed, done with how much they had drunk. But regina didn’t so that fast.

She remembered the events that had happened only a couple hours ago, and how happy she was that her friends had accepted her sexuality that quick. But they were her friends, after all, what had she expected? She actually smiled at the realization, and thought about how the barrier that had brought them apart this past weeks was suddenly out of the way, and she could let herself breathe in front of them once again. 

It was like a huge weight had been lifted off her back. There was still a long way to go until she was fully out and open, if she really could ever be, but this felt like a really big step.

Then, she remembered the conversation she had had with Janis. Even though the memory was a bit blurry. “Oof, I hope I didn’t say anything stupid… Meh, I’m sure It’ll be okay.” And with that she let herself finally rest for the night.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> God, Regina you're such an idiot I love you.


End file.
